


房东与租客

by strawpulp



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp





	房东与租客

第一缕阳光射进来了，是橘红色的。

身下的凉席被体液和润滑剂搞得黏黏糊糊，老旧风扇的微风聊胜于从胸口掠过，初秋早晨的那一点凉意抵不过两具赤裸肉体交缠的火热。

从高挑的网格窗棂中射出一道光剑刺破了张艺兴的后肩皮肤，他像只高傲的天鹅伸直了脖颈，蜜糖似的皮肤汗津津的泛着水光。沉迷于快感的紧闭的眼皮上映出一片猩红颜色，张艺兴知道那是阳光照上了他的眼睑，天色已经大亮，他该走了。

他睁开一双迷离的下垂眼看向身下的人，饱满的胸大肌和沟壑分明的腹肌，一双大手正箍住他的蜂腰卖力顶弄，他轻轻勾了勾手指，身下的人心领神会，从仰躺着的姿势坐起来抱住张艺兴光裸湿滑的后背，几十下冲刺之后，两个人同时达到高潮，浊液糊满了小腹，灌满了肠道。

他是一朵妖莲，他骑乘在火刃之上独领风骚，他是所有的人的眼中钉，他生而艳丽魅惑不屑言语。

张艺兴靠着吴世勋缓了一会，呼吸差不多平下来之后，他伸手用力推了一把吴世勋的胸肌，没防备的人就又重重倒回了原来的位置，被汗水濡湿的后背贴上黏腻的凉席。张艺兴双手撑在吴世勋的腹肌上，缓缓把屁股从吴世勋的阴茎上抬起来，肉壁裹着肉柱层层剥离，带出来的腥膻液体顺着张艺兴通红的大腿根往下流，滴在吴世勋的腿根上。

阁楼小小的房间里没法装空调，只靠一台老式的风扇纳凉，眼下闷着一股腥甜味散不出去。张艺兴从吴世勋的身上跨过去，随手捡了T恤和短裤套在身上，然后把揉成一团的内裤塞在裤兜里，看都没看躺着的人，咚咚咚下楼了。

吴世勋是张艺兴的租客，张艺兴是吴世勋的房东。

数九天的时候，吴世勋租下了这栋三层小洋楼的顶层小阁楼，屋脊最高的地方也不过一米八的层高，最矮的地方才一米，弯着腰走路都难，吴世勋却在这里住大半年了。一米八大高个裹着臃肿的黑色羽绒服拎着件大行李硬是挤进了这个小阁楼。

一开始是没钱，后来是为了什么，吴世勋自己也说不清。

张艺兴和吴世勋并不在深夜纠缠，只是每天早上在上班之前打快炮，到现在也都还维持着房东租户的合同关系，除了破晓之时并无人越界，甚至无话可说。

两个人撞破的时候是那天张艺兴上夜班没回来，吴世勋迫不得已替张艺兴收了他的快递。暗紫色的盒子，印着隐晦的性暗示图案，吴世勋一个没忍住就拆了，一盒子的成人用品，润滑剂、按摩棒、跳蛋，拆完了才知道后悔。

第二天早上天刚刚亮的时候张艺兴回来了，左右没在楼下看到自己的快递，才想起找吴世勋，几步上楼才就发现自己的快递被拆了个彻底，现在正赤裸裸扒光了摆在矮桌脚边上。

张艺兴啪的一声摁亮日光灯，屋子里被照的亮堂无比，他跪坐在矮桌面前，把地上的盒子抱上来，然后对着手机上的订单挨个检查着是否有发货遗漏和质量问题，突然亮起的刺眼光线和拆塑料包装窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒了正睡得迷迷糊糊的吴世勋。

他睁开眼睛就看见张艺兴跪在桌边检查着盒子里的东西，做贼心虚的人吓得一激灵，连着往后退了好几下。张艺兴摘了巨大的黑色兜帽，拿起一盒蜂蜜味的润滑剂对着吴世勋晃了晃，笑嘻嘻地说，“都看到啦？”

一时间吴世勋竟不知道回答什么，嗯了一声就没下文，也忘了道歉，就这么看着张艺兴翻盒子里的东西。

张艺兴也没管吴世勋，检查完东西抱起盒子就往楼下走，都已经转过身走了几步又突然回过头来指着吴世勋的胯间说，然后弓着身子笑眯眯地说，“想试试吗？”

吴世勋随着张艺兴的手指低头看过去，发现自己晨勃了。

两个人并不确定关系，成年人的你情我愿只在每天日出之前在阁楼里享受着简单的肉欲之欢，他们总沉默的操干，谁也没有多余的话要说，肉体骨骼相撞的声音就已经千言万语。

张艺兴并不考虑其他体位，每次都是骑乘，他生了妖精的身子和模样，自然不能在别人胯下被无助捅弄，他是天生的傲者，在性爱中也只能是他在摇曳生姿。

吴世勋在此之前并不尝试男人，试过自己房东之后也并无尝试其他男人的想法，但每次天色未亮张艺兴踏上阁楼的时候，他都甘愿躺在他身下任他摇曳。

张艺兴的房间比吴世勋的房间大上很多，有宽敞的双人床舒服的浴室，所以吴世勋偶尔也下楼找张艺兴，但张艺兴总不太愿意，并不能投入百分之百的精力。相比起来，吴世勋这个逼仄的矮小阁楼似乎更合他的心意。

他们很少接吻，一是两人并不是爱人，不需要如此动情的前戏，二是骑乘的体位并不方便接吻。做的时候张艺兴总是闭着眼，忘情地伸直脖颈、绷紧后背，吴世勋无数次想象张艺兴其实是一只优雅的黑天鹅，被困在这个阁楼里出不去，所以自甘堕落和他享受着肉体欢愉。

温柔细致的抚摸，张艺兴倒还是喜欢的，吴世勋的手掌和指尖都带着一些薄茧，张艺兴的皮肤生的白嫩又光滑，指尖关节都泛着粉，一双大手拢住双乳团揉，指尖掐住红樱恰到好处掐捏，张艺兴嘴里含着嘤咛娇喘也享受其中。

除了在阁楼的时候，两个人见面的氛围很冷淡，洋楼里并不是只有吴世勋一个租户，除了张艺兴住的那一楼，剩下的房间都打扫干净尽数出租。吴世勋生了一张俊脸，身材也模特级别，肌肉分明、宽肩窄腰、翘臀长腿，但张艺兴并不喜欢在做爱以外的时间看着他，甚至做完之后也不怎么愿意，吴世勋自己也很清楚，说到底他也不过是他胯下之臣。

偶尔其他租户也能看见张艺兴早上从吴世勋的阁楼上下来，好奇的人多嘴问他们的关系，张艺兴薅一把乱糟糟的头发，挑挑眉，笑嘻嘻地说，“我是他的房东，他是我的租客。”

他是他的租客，住进他的身体。

他是他的房东，收费他的身体。


End file.
